Grace
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: Full Title: Grace is a name for a Girl It's also the thought that changed the world S: Finn/Rachel established!relationship, Quinn/Rachel friendship. No spoilers


**Title: Grace is a name for a girl (it's also the thought that changed the world)**  
**Rating: PG-13 for suggestiveness **  
**Pairing: Finn/Rachel, Quinn/Rachel friendship only**  
**Prompt: Victoria's Secret**  
**Notes: The title is from the song "Grace" by U2. See if you can find the other mention of the band in the story! :) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In a strange sense, things went back to normal once Quinn's child was born. Of course, it was a new kind of normal, with Quinn and Puck closer than Finn and Quinn, Rachel and Quinn calling a truce, and Finn and Rachel having a chance to act on what was brewing beneath the surface all along. This new normal included nice things, like a tightly knit New Directions, and a new found sense of self assurance each Glee club member had. It helped the confidence of some of the former "losers" of the group to know that regardless of what happened there were people who would always have their back. It was this aspect Rachel enjoyed the most.

"Man hands" A voice snapped from behind her one day as she was changing after another pointless PE class.

"Preggers" she retorted, insult softened by a smile as she turned around.

Quinn grinned too. "Not anymore, thank goodness. In face that's what I'd like to talk to you about. I finally have my figure back, and we're going lingerie shopping tomorrow."

"As much as I appreciate the invitation," Rachel said carefully, "I don't know if I'm the best person to assist you in such an endeavor."

The newly reinstated Cheerio rolled her eyes. "Of course not. But Santana, Brit, Tina, and Mercedes are coming for that part. You're coming so we can help you."

Rachel blushed, glancing down at her plain white cotton bra. So, okay, her undergarments weren't particularly sexy, but Finn hadn't complained. Well, that was mostly because they weren't quite there in their relationship yet, due to n admitted lack of self confidence on Rachel's part. Finn hadn't pressed the issue, but she'd never encouraged him to.

"Alright." She replied finally. "I'll go."

Quinn seemed genuinely pleased. "Someone is going to pick you up at about 11. See you lata!"

"Bye." Rachel responded absently, already debating the extent to which she would let Finn in on her plans.

Ultimately, she opted out of saying anything to him, not because she was concerned about his reaction, but because telling him might be taken as an implication, and Rachel wanted to reflect until she figured out whether there were any implications before she shared them. Logically, she knew underwear shopping wasn't all that big of a deal, but Rachel did feel like this might be a step forward in their relationship.

On the way home, Finn took one hand off the wheel, and put it over hers, squeezing gently. She smiled at the simple sweetness of the gesture and asked "So what time does Tanka want you at practice tomorrow?"

"We have to be suited up at 9, so I'll have to be at school by 8:30." He replied easily. "Afterwards, I think we're going to go see the Blindside."Rachel lit up. "Sandra Bullock plays such an inspirational role! Her moving portrayal of a Christian housewife who rallies her family around the talented but…"

He laughed. "I have a feeling all the guys are going to get out of it is that women who know football are hot." He cleared his throat. "I mean, the other guys will. You're the hottest person I know, even if you don't know what a Wildcat is.""When the ball is snapped directly to a running back or receivers instead of the quarterback." Rachel smirked, but it softened into a smile when his eyes met hers briefly and she saw the look of sincere adoration. "I read the 'Idiot's Guide to Football'. Much as I object to being called an idiot, I did find it useful."

His truck idled when he pulled into her driveway. "Maybe after the movie we can meet for lunch. I'll call you, okay?"She leaned in for a kiss, and as his lips met hers, she was filled with a very uncomplicated rush of joy and gratefulness that this sweet boy was hers to they parted, reluctantly, she murmured, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

There were many people she would talk to the next day, she reflected later that night, and while undergarment shopping was the norm for most teenage girls (and Kurt), the idea made the little girl, who still felt insecure, inside of her nervous. Irrationally nervous, Rachel knew, but nervous still. The knowledge, however, that things at school were changing, the social hierarchy was being upturned calmed her. Glee was no longer for the outcasts, the losers. It was a group of musicians who had bonded over their trials and tribulations. And while she would probably never be friends, exactly, with Santana, Mike, Matt, or even Puck, she was secure in the knowledge that there were eleven people she could rely on.

Therefore, it wasn't who she was shopping with that concerned her, it was the activity itself. What would she say to Finn when she met him with Victoria's Secret bags? Suddenly, a rush of brazenness filled her, and Rachel decided she would be open with Finn, and let things progress naturally from there.

The Next day, Quinn pulled up in the driveway, honking her horn. Rachel's dads waved to their daughter as she raced out the door, muttering about ho when people say they will show up at 11, they should not roll into her driveway at 10:47. Recently, knowing how important likeability was to those in the public eye, Rachel had been working on cutting people some slack and being friendlier, so her half audible tirade on being unexpectedly early died on her lips as she pulled the door open and sank into a seat.

"Hello." She said to Tina, Quinn, and Santana. "Are we picking someone else up?"Tina answered. "No, Mercedes is visiting family, and Brittany is volunteering at Liberty Village."

"Do I finally get to pick out some decent clothes for RuPaul?" Santana asked, briefly looking up from filing her nails. "I swear, when I have to change in the same room as her, I can feel my sexuality being stripped away."

Tina and Rachel made eye contact. They were far too used to Santana's cutting, but insightful, comments to be surprised.

The mall was relatively close by, as all things were in Lima, so it was not long before Quinn was parking and asking, "Where to first, girls?"

And the clamor rose.

For Rachel, who'd never had a girl's day, it was exhausting-and intimidating. Quinn and Santana knew much more than she did, and they were constantly demanding she try something on. Unlike with Kurt however, the clothes were still _her,_ while being slightly less…_her._

The whole process took several hours, and Rachel was worried she wouldn't be able to finish her shopping at Victoria's Secret if Finn called, as he was expected to shortly. Still, she couldn't help but ask Quinn as they were perusing bras, "Do you miss her?"

Quinn knew exactly what she meant. "It's a little complicated. When I first saw her in the hospital, I fell in love. I wanted to keep holding her forever, but," and she paused, swallowing hard, "at the same time, I knew I couldn't provide the life she deserved. And Paul and Allison are the perfect parents, and when they took Grace, they were so happy, and I just know I did the right thing for her."

Rachel smiled, and Quinn pulled out her wallet. "This is Grace now." She said, pointing to a picture of a smiling blonde baby. "The Hewsons sent me pictures after her first birthday. They promised to send more, and copies of her school work and stuff. It's called an open adoption, and I don't really know what it means, but basically, Grace gets two parents who love and can provide for her, and when she's old enough to understand, we'll figure out how I can be a part of her life as well."

"I'm glad things worked out so well for you." Rachel reached out and touched her arm. "I'm glad you're happy."Awkwardly, because some things don't change, Quinn replied, "And, thank you for being there. I didn't deserve it, but I truly appreciate it."

An instant before things got sentimental, Finn called, "Rachel?"

And she spun to find him standing there. Quinn nudged her in the back slightly, and backed away slowly.

"what are you doing here?" Finn and Rachel asked simultaneously.

Finn rubbed his head. "Puck swore he saw Santana in here. I came to make sure he didn't get distracted."

"I'm here shopping for sexy underwear." She blurted, then flushed. And then, she was reminded of her vow to not be embarrassed and let things happen naturally.

To a dumbfounded Finn Hudson, she could only say, "Come over tonight, and I'll model my purchases."As he slowly smiled, and pulled her close, Rachel Berry simply thanked the Lord for confidence providing underwear stores.

* * *

**I've been failing at posting here lately, because LiveJournal is ruling my life! But I'm posting all my old stories now, so I hope you'll all review, and read, review, and enjoy, and review. **


End file.
